powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate dark energy. Variation of Energy Manipulation, Elemental Energy Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation. Opposite to Light Energy Manipulation. Also Called *Darkforce Manipulation (Marvel Comics) *Nega-Ergokinesis *Negative/Reverse Energy Manipulation *Psycho Power (Street Fighter) *Umbrakinesis (Abiding Enigma) Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Unlike Darkness Manipulation, which draws from the similar source, dark energy focuses on direct, destructive and violently outward directed aspects of the spectrum. Universal Difference In physics, dark energy is a hypothetical energy that permeates space, similar to dark matter, and makes up for about 68.3% of the universe. Applications *Dark Energy Absorption *Dark Energy Amplification *Dark Energy Assimilation *Dark Energy Attacks *Dark Energy Constructs *Dark Energy Conversion **Dark Energy Force-Fields *Flight by riding dark energy. *Negative Aspect Blast Techniques * Dark Energy Physiology * Dark Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using shadows/darkness by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. ** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into shadows, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. ** When the user realizes where they draw their power from, they can enter there and summon beings/tools from there. Variations *Dark Element Manipulation Associations *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Chaos Manipulation *Constant Manipulation *Cosmic Space Manipulation - dark energy permeates deep space. *Dark Matter Manipulation *Dark World Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Negative Energy Manifestation *Negative Forces Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation Limitations *Can be countered by Light Energy Manipulation. *Dark Energy is extremely dangerous, destructive, unpredictable, and sometimes unstable. The energy can possess damaging effects on the user's body and their sanity if they have poor control over it. *Accidental release of negative energy may occur. *Focused purely on outwards and destructive/direct effects. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Known Objects * Dark Shards (Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwan Do) * The Nexus (Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwan Do) Known Places * Darklands (DC Comics) * Darkforce Dimension (Marvel Comics) Gallery CeroOscuras.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero Oscuras (Bleach) is made by his dark greenish spiritual energy. Michael Morningstar - Darkstar (Ben 10) Energy Drain.png|Darkstar (Ben 10) Black Lantern power ring.jpg|Black Lantern power ring (DC Comics) Dark Jak Dark Blast.png|Dark Jak (Jak and Daxter) utilizing his Dark Blast. Darkness Stupid Mario.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), uses this ability to enhance his attacks and project force fields in Werehog form. Dark Gaia.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a manifestation of pure darkness. As such, it is able to draw power from the negativity in the world as the night in order to increase its strength. It is also able to use the energy to create shields, rays, and orbs of dark energy that are capable of enveloping the world in total darkness. Dr. Finitevus.PNG|Doctor Finitevus (Arhcie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is able to control a corrupted form of Chaos Energy. Shadow Bug.jpg|Shadow Bugs (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) DarkStar Drawing.png|The Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Blackout_001.jpg|Marcus Daniels/Blackout (Marvel Comics) Dark Willow Blasts.jpg|Willow Rosenberg/Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) fires dark energy bolts. M._Bison_Psycho_Power.jpg|M. Bison (Street Fighter) SHOC.jpg|S.H.O.C. (Marvel Comics) Liara Biotic.png|Liara T'Soni (Mass Effect) generating a "mass effect field." Dark Bowser.png|Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Dark_Bowser_Power.gif|Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) using dark energy against Bowser. Sabata.png|Sabata, the Dark Boy (Boktai) Minus Energy Power Ball.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) is able to create his Minus Energy Power Ball with the negative energy of the Dragon Balls. Quagmire Marvel.jpg|Quagmire (Marvel Comics) controls Darkforce energy in the form of black goo. 681px-Cero Oscuras.jpg|''Cero Oscuras'' (Bleach) is made by dark spiritual force Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) black spiritual energy. Cloak 001.jpg|Cloak's (Marvel Comics) body is a portal to the Darkforce Dimension, a world of strange ebony energy. Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) Shadow.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) Galvatron Energon Sword.gif|By using the full potential of the Armor of Unicron, Galvatron (Transformers: Cybertron) is able to utilize its power in the form of a destructive aura, dark energy blasts, and create a sword of pure dark energy. Megatron.jpeg|By harnessing Dark Energon, Megatron's (War for Cybertron) body is enhanced to be nearly unbeatable. He can use the Dark Energon for various purposes, such as blasting open otherwise indestructible doors, to create Dark Energon constructs or infusing his soldiers with dark energon. Darkness_attack.PNG|Final Mova (Sonic X) generating waves of dark energy. Raven (DC Comics) blast.gif|Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries